


Cambion

by awesomeskittlesclw83



Series: Supernatural Murphamy AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeskittlesclw83/pseuds/awesomeskittlesclw83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy isn't like other guys and Murphy has to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted Bellamy to be the one chasing Murphy for once instead of the other way around.

The first time Bellamy Blake saw the blue eyed boy with a smirk on his face and venom dripping from his mouth with every expertly spit word that hit too deep to be anything but the truth, he didn't think much of it. He figured he was some smartass, over entitled brat who needed to chill but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about him or dreaming about him for that matter which was odd because he had a girlfriend who he was in love with and he wasn't attracted to guys. Or so he thought but for some unknown reason this kid occupied his mind constantly and he found himself looking for him wherever he went. 

After a few weeks, he finally found him in a coffee shop sitting with some guy and this strange feeling came over him almost like jealousy but that was impossible because Bellamy didn't even know his name. He couldn't be jealous over someone he's never met, could he? He walks into the coffee shop only intending to maybe get a better look at him but runs into Jasper and Monty who invite him to sit with them. He does because he figures it would be a good way to cover the fact that he'll be trying to listen in on the boy's conversation. He pays little to no attention to what they're talking about and periodically nods to make it seem like he cares when he doesn't. Monty catches on to him before Jasper does and asks a question that he knows Bellamy would say no to if he was actually paying attention to the conversation. 

When Bellamy nods in agreement Monty says "Great! I'll tell Miller to add you to the auction for Friday night. He'll be so excited and with you in it we're sure to draw a bigger crowd."

"Wait, what? I never said I'd do that. Monty I can't do that. Roma would kill me and you know it." Bellamy protests a second later when he realizes what Monty was talking about.

"Sorry Bellamy, you agreed and I've already texted Miller you're in."

"Besides you can't back out now, you'll disappoint all those children." Jasper adds.

"He's right. We're not gonna get hardly anyone to come without you because most wanted to chance to win you for a day and then those kid won't have enough money to build that rec center. C'mon Bell, do it for the kids and I'll even find a way to smooth things over with Roma about it." Monty assures him. 

"Fine but you owe me for this."

"Whatever you want and thanks." Monty said with a smile that led Bellamy to believe that he'd done it on purpose because he knew he wasn't paying attention. 

They talked for a while longer before the boy and the other guy got up to leave and Bellamy still wasn't any closer to finding anything out about him. However that was soon to change because Monty had decided he was gonna help Bellamy out or embarrass the hell out of him, maybe both and as the boy began to walk past their table, Monty speaks. "Hey, um I was wondering if you two would be interested in coming to an auction on Friday night to help raise money for underprivileged children in need?"

"What kind of auction?" The other guy asked.

"Well, you bid on people for the chance to win them for a whole 24 hours." Monty explains.

"And what exactly would this day entail?" The boy asked and Bellamy couldn't help but think how sexy his voice sounded when he wasn't spitting insults at someone.

"Anything you want?" Jasper eagerly says.

"That's not illegal of course." Monty clarifies.

"So in other words they're like your slave for the day?" The other guy questioned. 

"Basically. As long as what you have them do is within reason."

"Can they refuse to do something?" Blue eyes asks. 

"Like what?" Monty questions curiously.

"I don't know. Say you wanted them to blow you, could they refuse?"

"You can't force someone to have sex with you. That's wrong." Bellamy interjects. 

"Who said I'd force them? I was simply seeing what is within the realm of possibility. Tell me Freckles, will you be in this auction?" The boy asks as he stares into Bellamy's eyes and he can't help but blush at the way he called him Freckles.

It was cute and he suddenly found himself wanting to hear how his name would sound if the boy was screaming it. Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from? He's brought back to reality by Jasper and Monty both cheerfully answering that he'd be there.

"Then so will I. See you Friday, Freckles." The boy says with a smile and a wink that causes his stomach to knot and his dick to twitch.

He glares at Monty because he can't believe the little shit just did that to him. 

"I think he likes you." Jasper teases. 

"Not that it matters because he's not my type."

"Sure as hell seemed like it too me, especially with how red your cheeks got." Jasper counters.

"Yeah well he's not. I've got a girlfriend and I'm not attracted to guys."

"That's what Miller said and look who he's with." Monty reminds him. 

"Besides maybe it's just him. There's nothing wrong with being attracted to a specific person no matter their sex." Jasper adds. 

"I'm not saying it's wrong I'm just saying it's never happened to me before and its kinda strange."

"There's a first time for everything, Bellamy."

"Yeah yeah. I gotta meet Roma. Talk to you later." Bellamy says leaving the coffee shop. 

That night all he could think about was blue eyes and brown hair falling as he gently tucked it behind the boys ear and kissed him. He wakes up gasping from the most amazing dream and feels sticky. He soon realizes he'd cum all over the bed and himself when Roma smacks him for runing her pajamas.

"What the fuck Bellamy?" She snaps.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened. I'll buy you a new pair of pjs in the morning."

"Just go shower while I strip the bed." She tells him with an annoyed sigh.

Bellamy did what she said without any protest because he hated feeling sticky and gross. A few minutes later Roma climbs in behind him. He smiles as he turns to her but even as he kisses her, he's thinking of blue eyes and brown hair not brown eyes and red hair. He couldn't wait for Friday because at least then he'd get to see him again and maybe even be his for a day to do whatever he wanted with. Wait, why was he thinking that? Why couldn't he get this kid whose name he still didn't know out of his head? 

While he was looking for Roma's pjs that he'd ruined last night in the store she told him to go to, he swore he felt a hand brush over his ass but when he turned around there was no one there. He found the pjs shortly after, paid for them and left the store without even realizing that the boy had been there too or that he was the one who'd touched his ass.

\-------------------

Murphy liked sex. It was something he was good at. Something that you could say was in his DNA and passed down from his mother who was also good at it which was the only thing she'd ever given him. Hell, he didn't even meet her until he turned 18 and by then he was well aware of the fact that he wasn't like everyone else. When she explained to him that he was a cambion, an incubus human hybrid and she was a succubus, it all made sense.

She taught him the ropes and they even stayed with each other for a while but once Murphy felt he knew everything he needed to, he left. That and the fact that there was something not right about her using people until they died from the euphoria of just being with her or the fact that she was basically a soul sucking demon. Luckily for him, being a hybrid he had all of the incubi abilities and irresistibleness but not their ability to kill which he didn't mind. There was just something about knowing for as long as a person was alive you had them completely and totally wrapped around your finger that he loved. 

When he first saw the boy with the dark hair and brown eyes, he didn't think much of him and he was busy arguing with his roommate who was totally over reacting about the fact that his girlfriend practically fucked him in front of him. It wasn't his fault he was irresistible and he didn't have to kick him out because of it either but whatever, he wasn't worried. The next time Murphy saw him it was at a coffee shop. He was there with a guy trying to get a place which wasn't that hard considering all he had to do was touch the guy and he was putty in his hands, when he walked in. 

Murphy knew he was staring at him but he ignored it because he was busy closing the deal for a place but when he got up to leave one of his friends stopped him. It was then that he got a good at him and realized he wasn't that bad to look at and the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks made him more attractive but Murphy didn't mess with guys. It wasn't that they weren't good looking, it was just that guys tended to have this smell and vibe that was unappealing to him, so he stayed away from them unless they could be useful in other ways aside from sex. 

However Freckles, as he'd decided to name him since he didn't know his name, didn't seem to have the same smell as other males did and that intrigued him. So much so that he agreed to show up at the auction they were asking him about just so he could win him. At the very least he'd have someone who he could use at some point if he needed too. When he saw Freckles in a store the next day he couldn't resist touching him. He was curious as to what he'd do and if he felt different since he smelled different but he didn't. In fact he didn't even try searching for him like most did when he touched them but he supposed it was because he hadn't seen him and became more determined to win him at the auction. If only to see how he'd react to his touch when he could see him. 

\-------------------

As Friday drew closer Bellamy became more and more obsessed so to speak with the boy. He thought about him almost all the time and whenever he was with Roma he imagined it was him. There was something different about him that Bellamy couldn't shake. Thankfully Monty and Jasper hadn't mentioned the incident in the coffee shop to anyone, yet but as Friday rolled around he was nervous. Roma had promised to win him so that no one else could get their hands on him but he hoped the blue eyed boy could out bid her. 

He had to find out why this boy had such a strong hold on him and being won by him at the auction was the only way to do it. Okay so maybe it wasn't the only way but it was the only one he had at the moment. Monty made sure that he was the last person to be bid on, mainly because Roma wanted everyone to be pretty much out of money when he got on stage so it'd be easier to win him. The place was packed and Bellamy didn't see the blue eyed boy anywhere which disappointed him. He said he'd come specifically for him so why wasn't he here? As the night wore on Bellamy became more and more nervous and before he knew it Miller was shoving him on stage to be bid on.

Hands raised immediately as the amount kept getting higher and Bellamy could see that Roma was getting pissed because she might not have enough money to win him. Roma made her final bid of 3,000 dollars and hoped it'd be enough because she couldn't go over 5 for him. 

"I've got 3,000. Going once. Going twice. So..." The Auctioneer started to say but was cut off just before he said sold by another bid.

"4,500." A voice shouted from the back of the room. 

"5,000." Roma shouted in return praying whoever had just bid didn't go higher. 

"5,500." The voice said again as they came into view and Bellamy saw that it was him, his blue eyed boy. Wait, did he just say his?

Roma was frantically talking to Clarke and Raven, trying to get up enough money to win her boyfriend from this guy. Although he was very attractive and she wouldn't mind bidding on him sometime. Wait, why did she just say that? She had a boyfriend to win not some devilishly handsome guy to stare at. 

"6,000." She yells triumphantly but her smile quickly fades when the guy shouts "8,500."

And before Bellamy knows what's happening the auctioneer is yelling sold and Roma just looks lost. He should be upset about it but he's not. In fact he's kind of excited because maybe now he'll finally learn the guy's name. He joins Miller and Monty who are collecting the guy's money. 

"Well, here's your prize. I'll let you two work out the details." Miller says grabbing Monty and leading him away so that the two could have some privacy. 

"So Freckles, when are you free to spend 24 hours with me?"

"My name's Bellamy."

"Bellamy? I like Freckles better unless you'd prefer me to call you Bellamy."

"You can call me anything you want." Bellamy blurts out without thinking.

"Really? Well that's interesting but I'll stick with Freckles for now." He replied with a smirk that made Bellamy melt.

"I didn't mean it like that. I...So, what do I call you?" Bellamy says after realizing what he'd actually said. 

"Murphy's fine, for now."

"Okay Murphy, why don't we exchange numbers and I'll call you tomorrow to set things up."

"Whatever you want, Freckles." Murphy says with a smile handing Bellamy his phone. 

Damn that smile. It killed him every time and the prospect of being told whatever he wanted was one he'd very much like to explore. Once they exchanged numbers Murphy disappeared into the crowd, mainly because he saw Roma coming and didn't feel like dealing with drama. Not that there'd be much considering he could have them both eating out of his hand with the snap of his finger but he only did that when he needed too. Bellamy went home that night thinking about all the things that could happen on his day with Murphy.

He was thinking about it so much that he almost accidentally said Murphy's name during sex instead of Roma's which would of been disastrous but he caught himself in time. He wanted to call Murphy as soon as he got home but didn't want to piss Roma off any more than she already was by losing him at the auction so he waited until she left for work that morning. Murphy had just finished up with some chick he'd picked up at the auction last night when he heard his phone ring. He didn't have to look at the number to know who it was. 

"Morning Freckles."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your name came across my phone. What do you think I'm psychic or something?"

"You're something alright I just haven't figured out what yet."

"Play your cards right and maybe you'll find out." Murphy teases. 

"So, umm, when did you wanna do this yours for 24 hours thing?"

"Mine. I like the sound of that. Too bad it's only for 24 hours." Murphy says and Bellamy swears he sounds disappointed.

"Play your cards right and maybe it'll be longer." Bellamy teases back and then mentally smacks himself for sounding so desperate when he wasn't, was he?

"One can only hope. How does Friday sound? I have some business I need to take care of before then so that there won't be any interruptions."

"Friday works. Just call me when you're ready."

"I'm always ready, Freckles."

Bellamy couldn't help the redness that began to creep into his cheeks at that and wondered if he could wait till Friday before seeing him again. He was about to say something when his phone beeped letting him know he had another call and he regrettably hung up with Murphy answering the other call. 

Two nights later, Bellamy couldn't sleep and decided to call Murphy just to satisfy the need that had been growing since he knew he'd see him Friday. He waited until he knew Roma was sound asleep before he snuck out to the backyard and called Murphy. He knew he shouldn't do it because he was basically lying to his girlfriend but he needed to hear his voice. Well, he needed to see him but he couldn't risk that before Friday. Murphy answered on the third ring and just hearing his voice made him feel a bit better which struck him as odd but he ignored it. 

"What's up, Freckles?" Murphy answers cheerfully.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?" He asks, slightly concerned.

"The opposite actually. I can't stop thinking about someone and the dreams I'm having about them feel real."

"Maybe they are. Some people say dreams are our past lives or things that are to come while others still believe that dreams are the reality and reality is the dream. I guess it all depends on how you see things but I've never had a problem with good dreams."

"I guess. I don't necessarily have a problem with it but I have a girlfriend and what I dream it's..."

"Not about her but someone else, right?" Murphy says smiling because his touch was having an effect on him and he couldn't wait to make him beg come Friday.

"I'm not sure what..." Bellamy trails off as Murphy hears a female voice talking to him and knows his girlfriend is up.

"Sorry about that. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing. Sweet dreams, Freckles." He says hanging up.

Bellamy had a problem and he needed to talk to someone about it so he went to see Monty and Miller. Roma was getting suspicious about things after the late night call to Murphy, so she had made it clear that she wanted to be included in the 24 hours they were to spend together not realizing that they had already made plans. Bellamy told them this because he wasn't sure what to do about it. 

"Just do both." Miller states with a shrug like it's no big deal. 

"How the hell do you suggest I do that without her finding out about it, Miller?"

"You tell her you're helping us out with something and since you'll be drinking you're gonna stay over. That way when you come back home Saturday afternoon she won't be too pissed."

"And while you're with Murphy tell him what's going on and ask him to play along. Problem solved." Miller says finishing for Monty. 

"But I'm lying to my girlfriend. That's not a good thing."

"Neither is wanting to be with someone else." Monty points out. 

"I don't have feelings for someone else." Bellamy reiterates.

"Sure you don't because your cheeks always get beet red when any blue eyed guy calls you Freckles."

"Shut it, Miller. What the hell do I do?" Bellamy asks placing his head in his hands.

"There are only two options here Bellamy; you either tell Roma the truth or you keep lying to her." Monty tells him.

"Those are both shitty fucking options."

"True, but there isn't much else you can do. Whatever you decide we'll help you out as best we can." Miller assured him as Monty nodded in agreement. 

"So you'll be my cover tomorrow night?"

"I'll swing by later on today and talk to Roma. You just have to keep track of the time and not go over 24 hours." Monty assures him.

"I won't and thanks."

Bellamy leaves feeling a little better than before but he still had to figure out what to do about Roma and Murphy for that matter. Hopefully Friday would help him when it came to Murphy and maybe Roma depending on how things worked out. Monty came by like he said he would and smoothed it all over with Roma about Bellamy staying with him and Miller for Friday night so he was free to spend it with Murphy. When Friday came Bellamy was a nervous wreck and it just got worse the closer it got to 2 because that's when he was supposed to meet Murphy at Miller's. 

As he waited for him to arrive it occurred to him that he had no idea what kind of car to look for which caused him to almost run to the window every time he heard a car. It was ridiculous and so unlike him. He was never like this with anyone. He was the one being chased not the other way around and he didn't know how he should act or why he was acting this way. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that startled them all because none of them had heard a vehicle pull up. Miller answers the door to reveal Murphy with a smirk on his face that nearly killed him. 

"You ready Freckles or do you need a moment?" 

"I've been waiting on you." Bellamy says as he heads out the door. 

Before Murphy leaves he turns to Monty and Miller and says "Don't worry, I'll make sure to treat him with the utmost respect and care."

"You do that because he's still a virgin in some respects. If you know what I mean." Miller says with a devilish smile.

"I do and don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"I'm gonna fucking murder you, Miller. I swear I'll..." Bellamy starts but is cut off by Murphy.

"Relax and get in the car, Freckles. I don't need you getting all hot and bothered without me." Murphy says pushing him in the car.

He gets in without much protest mainly because Murphy had touched him and it sent this wave of feeling through him that he'd never felt before. It was almost like an unquenchable thirst or an aching need to be near him and to be touched by him again. As Murphy left Miller's Bellamy found the silence unnerving because without some kind of noise all he was thinking about was pulling Murphy into his lap or kissing him or any combination of the two and he needed to break that. 

"So, how are we going to spend our time together?"

"How do you wanna spend it? I have a few things in mind but I'm not sure you're up for them."

"It depends on what they are. Why don't you ask me and find out?"

"I will but later, now isn't the time or the place for it. I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your girlfriend. I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it but there's actually something I need to talk to you about in regards to her. She doesn't know we're doing this, she thinks I'm helping Miller and Monty. She wants to be included in our 24 hours together because she thinks I have feelings for you or something."

"Do you?"

"I...I uhh...I don't know. But anyways would you be willing to do that and help me out?"

"Ask me again before you leave and I'll give you an answer." He says smiling at Bellamy and lightly runs a finger along his hand causing Bellamy's breath to hitch. Murphy continues to lightly run his finger up Bellamy's arm to stroke down his cheek on one side and up it on the other before parking the car. He had no clue where he was but the place was beautiful but his attention is drawn to Murphy who is now staring at him. 

"What are you..." He starts but stops as Murphy's lips hover just over his and he wants nothing more for him to kiss him but at the same time wants no part of it. 

"I'm just testing the waters." Murphy says almost touching Bellamy's lip in some places before sticking his tongue out to quickly lick Bellamy's top lip before he smiles slyly and gets out the car. 

"You coming or not?"

Bellamy looks at him dumbfounded for a second not sure what just happened or what almost did before following him into the house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside and Bellamy wondered what Murphy did that he could afford something like this. 

"C'mon, I'll give you the tour."

Bellamy follows him around the house. The place is ridiculous and when Murphy shows him the game room, he doesn't move any further.

"I take it you wanna play?"

"Did you expect me not to with all of this? I could spend hours in here."

"Well don't spend too many or we won't get to do anything else." Murphy says as Bellamy begins playing Mortal Kombat.

He watches him for a while before leaving him to go get some things ready for later. He returns about an hour or so later to find Bellamy sitting up Mario Kart.

"Wanna play?"

"What do I get if I win?" Murphy questions.

"Considering you've got me for 24 hours, I think you've already won."

"Nah that was paid for, this will be earned. So what do I get if I win?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"You shouldn't ask me that cause you might not like the answer but if you wanna know, how about a kiss? I win I get a kiss."

"And what if I win?" Bellamy inquires.

"You won't but if you do, what do you want?"

"I don't know. How about I let you know when I win?"

"Fine but don't cry to me when you lose." Murphy says as the game starts. 

Bellamy losses but he swears it's because Murphy cheated. Although all he did get lucky with a blue shell once before Murphy screwed him up by accidentally touching his leg. Regardless of how it happened, he lost and now he had to pay up. 

"If you don't want too, you don't have to. I was just joking anyways." Murphy says noticing Bellamy's aversion.

"No, a bet's a bet." Bellamy says leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Murphy's lip. 

"That wasn't a kiss but I'll take it. What do you wanna do next?"

"I'm sure you had something in mind when you bid on me so what was it?"

"I was just curious about some things and your freckles are adorable. Besides it was for a good cause."

"What were you curious about?" Bellamy asks intrigued.

"For one why were you staring at me in the coffee shop?"

"I don't know. For some reason I couldn't get you out of my head. I know how it sounds but I'm not some stalker." He assures Murphy.

"I never thought that and you aren't the first to tell me that. I hear it a lot actually." Murphy admits.

"So, who do you think about?"

"Recently it's been you, Freckles but it varies from day to day."

"Oh." Bellamy says a little disappointed. 

"Don't sound so sad. Right now you're all I'm thinking about but I'm not sure you'd want to know what I'm actually thinking."

"Tell me. I wanna know."

"Just remember you asked for it. I'm curious as to how you'd look underneath me as I stare into your gorgeous brown eyes and kiss you."

"Would it be weird if I said I've dreamed about staring into your blue eyes and kissing you, too?"

"No it wouldn't. What else have you dreamed about me?"

"Things you wouldn't want to know. Things that I shouldn't, having a girlfriend. Things that I maybe want to happen but can't." Bellamy admits to him shyly.

"Why can't they?" Murphy says getting closer to Bellamy. Bellamy takes in a breath, not sure what's gonna happen but hopes it's something. Murphy suddenly grabs him by the shirt and pulls him close. Once his lips are over Bellamy's again he says "What do you want, Bellamy?" 

As soon as Murphy touched him he lost all train of thought and looked into his eyes. Bellamy finds himself closing the short distance only to have Murphy pull away and say "We should eat. I've got something in mind for after." 

As he walks away Bellamy's disappointed that Murphy pulled away and wonders if maybe he doesn't want him which kind of hurts because he wants Murphy. He wants Murphy. He wants Murphy and he's not sure how he feels about that especially when he isn't sure if Murphy wants him too. It's frustrating because Bellamy has never not known how someone felt about him but with Murphy he's confused. He keeps sending mixed signals. One minute he acts like he wants to bend him over a table or the counter while the next he's keeping his distance and Bellamy's starting to think maybe he shouldn't be there. 

The truth was that Murphy didn't know what he wanted. Bellamy was different than the other men he'd been around or with for that matter and as much as his nature is telling him to just fuck him and be done with it, he wants to get to know him because he's different. The rest of the night was fun but uneventful. Even when Murphy made him clean the kitchen in his boxers, he didn't do anything. In fact he barely touched him. Bellamy thought maybe something was gonna happen when he came up behind him, showing him the proper way to clean the counter and he felt Murphy's lips lightly brush over his neck a few times but then he was gone. 

Bellamy was so confused and when it came time for bed Murphy showed him to his room which wasn't Murphy's but two rooms down from it. When Murphy turned to leave, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't and went to his room instead. After laying in the bed staring at the ceiling for hours, Bellamy had had enough and decided to confront Murphy. It was 2 a.m. and he hoped that he wouldn't piss him off by waking him up. He quietly opens the door to Murphy's room and whispers "Murphy, are you asleep?" 

Murphy smiles when he hears the door open but doesn't move. Even when Bellamy speaks, he remains still. Bellamy walks closer to the bed and repeats the question but still he doesn't move. He stops at the side of the bed, wanting to shake Murphy awake but not sure what he'd do so he watches him sleep for a while before carefully sitting on the bed beside him. He's not sure why he does it but he does and when Murphy still doesn't stir, he lays down beside him. 

"Why do you have to be asleep? I'm staring at the ceiling wondering why you don't want me and you're sound asleep like it's nothing. What's wrong with me? Why..."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Murphy interrupts turning to him and making him jump.

"Then why don't you want me? What's the problem?"

"I do want you and that's the problem."

"Why? If you want me and I want you how is that a problem?"

"You don't know me but the reason you want me isn't because you truly want me, it's because of what I am and I want you to actually want me."

"What do you mean what you are? I don't care what you are and it's not gonna change the fact that I want you." Bellamy tells him not sure what he's talking about.

"Just go back to bed. Please, Freckles. Don't make this any harder for me." Murphy warns but Bellamy refuses to listen and kisses him instead. 

It's a kiss full of want and need and as Bellamy runs his hand up Murphy's shirt, he rolls over on top of him. Murphy opens his mouth, letting Bellamy's tongue in before running a hand through his hair and switching the position so he's on top. It was where he was most comfortable because not being in control was something that he didn't like and made him vulnerable. The feel of Bellamy beneath him wasn't like it was with the others and it made him want to know what it'd feel like to not only be inside Bellamy but to have Bellamy be inside him. Soon things progress from just kissing and touching as Murphy's sexual need over powers everything to him taking Bellamy's dick in his mouth. Bellamy had never wanted something so badly in his life as he did Murphy right now and when he feels Murphy's tongue run up the underside of his dick, flicking it over his tip before taking it all in his mouth again, he's in heaven. 

So when a finger is slowly pushed in his ass, he doesn't mind. His mind is too preoccupied with the feel of Murphy's mouth and tongue to care. When the second finger is added he lets out a slight whimper that causes Murphy to stop everything and Bellamy has to assure him he's fine before he continues. When Murphy adds another finger and begins working them back and forth, Bellamy wonders how big his dick actually is. But he doesn't ask because Murphy pushes his fingers in and angles them so that Bellamy's back arches uncontrollably off the bed. Murphy smiles and sits up to prepare himself earning a whine from Bellamy at the loss of his mouth and fingers. 

"Relax. You'll be just fine here in a second." He assures him positioning himself at Bellamy's entrance.

He looks at Bellamy whose waiting with anticipation as Murphy slowly slides in him. He waits until Bellamy nods before moving in a steady rhythmic motion that has Bellamy curious as to how many people he's been with. Soon the pace quickens as Murphy's thrusts become harder and deeper but when Murphy pulls almost all the way out and slams back into him, it causes a scream of pain to escape Bellamy's lip and Murphy stops completely. The look of horror and sorrow on Murphy's face says it all as he gets off of Bellamy, puts on his boxers and leaves the room, muttering apologies the whole time.

Bellamy lays there stunned, unsure what to do but knows he wants what had just transpired to happen again before he leaves. He puts his boxers on which doesn't help his hard on any and leaves the room to find Murphy. He checks the living room first and when Murphy isn't there he checks the kitchen where he finds him sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Bellamy sits down across from him and takes his hands which Murphy pulls away from his grip but doesn't leave the table. Bellamy takes it as a good sign and asks "What's wrong? Why did you stop and leave?"

"I hurt you and I didn't want to. Besides you have a girlfriend, so this can't continue."

"You...it was unexpected but it felt good, really good. Amazing in fact and I hope it's not the only time we do it. I know I do and I don't know what to do about it." Bellamy admits to him. 

"Do you love her?"

"I thought I did but now I'm..."

"Not so sure." Murphy finishes. 

"Yeah. Ever since I've met you, you're all I can think about. Even when I'm with her I imagine it's you and I know that seems strange for someone whose name I didn't even know but it's the truth."

"It's not strange but you should be with your girlfriend because I'm no good for you."

"But I wanna be with you."

"You're nothing but sex to me. That's all you ever were and all you're ever gonna be because that's all I'm after. I saw something I wanted and I made sure I got it. When this is done and I've spent that 24 hours with you and your girlfriend I'll be out of your life forever."

"Murphy I..."

"You were just something that I could have and now that I've had you I don't want you anymore."

"Wow. That's, that's harsh and a load of shit because if that was the case you wouldn't of left when I screamed." Bellamy snaps suddenly getting pissed off.

"I left because I don't need you claiming I forced myself on you or something."

"Right, okay. So I guess we're done here then and there's no point in me staying any longer." Bellamy says knowing that Murphy was making up excuses and frustrated because he didn't know why.

"Guess not." 

Bellamy grabs his stuff and calls Miller not thinking about the fact that it's 4 in the morning to come get him. After arguing with him for about 20 minutes, he reluctantly agrees and gets directions to Murphy's house. Murphy stays out of the way and doesn't even say bye to him when he leaves. Miller doesn't ask how the night went but he knows it was bad and maybe disappointing based off of the look on Bellamy's face. Bellamy was pissed and hurt and a bunch of other things but most of all he was confused as to why Murphy purposefully tried to hurt him when it was obvious he felt the same way. 

It had been almost a month since him, Roma and Murphy had spent 24 hours together. Well, actually it was only 8 because Roma stormed off after she caught him touching Murphy under the table and Murphy left shortly after. Roma broke up with him later that day and had since moved out. He hadn't seen her since either and the only people who weren't pissed at him for what he did to her were Jasper, Monty and Miller. He knew he should feel something for what happened with Roma but he didn't. Not really. He was sad that he hurt her but not that she was gone. He loved her but Murphy was different and wanted to be with him or just get to know him which was impossible since Murphy seemed to have dropped off the damn planet. However that was soon to change because Murphy's mother had come to town and had her eyes set on Bellamy. He's in a coffee shop with Monty and Miller when she approaches him. 

"I see why my son calls you Freckles. You are adorable. I'm Emma, Emma Murphy." She says introducing herself.

"So Murphy is his last name. He never told us his first." Miller says. 

"He likes to go by his last name for some reason. I'm so sorry about what he did to you. It was uncalled for but he takes after his father when it comes to relationships. It's why we didn't work out."

"That's funny because he told me both his parents were dead." Bellamy says looking at her suspiciously.

"He has some issues but as you can see I'm very much alive. Would you like to go and grab something to eat later?"

"I, I guess so." Bellamy says hesitantly.

"Great. Meet me at the diner on the corner say around 8?" She says excitedly.

Before Bellamy could respond she was gone leaving him wondering what the hell just happened and apparently Miller and Monty were just as confused as he was. Bellamy went to the diner at 8 and surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Murphy's mother was nice and charming. In fact she was a lot like him but when she touched him he didn't quite feel the same way as when Murphy did.

"So, do you wanna maybe continue this night back at my place?" She propositions him.

"It's a tempting offer but I'm not really up for it. Thanks anyways." He declines as nicely as possible.

"You sure I can't change your mind?" She asks while she rubs circles with a finger over his hand.

He pulls his hand away and says "I'm sure. I'm just not up for any kind of relationship at the moment even if it's just sex. So thanks for dinner and it was nice meeting you." He then excuses himself from the table, hands her a 20 for his meal and leaves which pisses her off. 

Her charms should have worked and if that didn't her touch sure as hell should of but it didn't which confused her. She tried a few more times but still nothing and instead of giving up, it only made her try harder. If she could just kiss him, she knew she'd have him but when she finally did he told her he couldn't and left. She was furious and had to get to the bottom of this, so she went to her son.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" She screams as she pulls the covers off him and the girl he was with.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And who the fuck are you talking about? Damn woman! Leave me the hell alone!" Murphy shouts back angrily.

"Bellamy! What the fuck did you do to Bellamy?"

"Why the fuck do you care? And why are you talking to Bellamy?"

"Because he's adorable and I need some fun in this boring damn place."

"No one asked you to come or to stay and leave Bellamy alone."

"So you do like him? What did you do to him? Nothing works, so you had to do something to him."

"Maybe you just aren't as irresistible as you think. And I didn't do anything to him. Why are you here and why do you want him?" He questions her.

"I want a child and Bellamy would be prefect but I need your help to do it." She admits with a shrug.

"Why the fuck would I help you? You don't give a shit about me so why would I help you have another child to abandon?"

"Because you were a boy and with him I can have a girl which is what I wanted anyways." She says coldly.

"Get the fuck out and leave Bellamy alone or I swear mother I will kill you." He threatens as he pushes her out the house. 

She, of course doesn't listen and decides to change into Murphy so she can get Bellamy. Murphy however was suspicious of the way his mother just left without a fight and goes to see Bellamy hoping at the very least to warn him about his mother. When Bellamy opens his door to find Murphy standing there he can't believe it's him and when he leads him upstairs to the bedroom he's overjoyed but when they kiss something isn't right. The kiss isn't the same and it's almost like it isn't him, even though it looks like him, Bellamy is certain it isn't. 

"You're not Murphy. Get off me. You're not Murphy." He panics as he tries to get the person off of him.

"Oh for fucks sake. You've got to be kidding me? Of all the things to happen to one of us, you had to go and fall in love with him. Well this isn't gonna work. It's a pity to because you are gorgeous but I can't have a human in love with my son, so I'm sorry." She says turning back into herself as she does so.

Bellamy is about to say something but can't because he feels like the life is suddenly being drained out of him and he doesn't know why. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off of him!" Murphy says coming into the room and pulling her off of Bellamy. 

"Why do you always ruin my fun?"

"Why do you insist on going after something that I had? Why Bellamy? You could have anyone in this damn town, so why him?"

"Because he's in love with you and he's a human. He'll never understand or except you for what you are and things are always better when you take them from someone else."

"You sick bitch! I told you to stay away from him and what would happen if you didn't."

"You won't kill me, I'm your mother." She says confidently as she turns back to Bellamy who's just starting to come around.

Suddenly Murphy grabs her from behind and says "I have no mother" as he stabs her in the back with a kitchen knife which only serves to piss her off. 

They begin fighting as Bellamy tries to figure out what's going on but finds he's too weak to move and all he can do is listen. He wishes he could see what was happening because only hearing it is horrible. Every crack sounds like bones breaking and when he does catch a glimpse of them all's he sees is fists and blood flying which makes it worse. Suddenly the room goes quiet, like cemetery at midnight quiet and Bellamy becomes worried, not sure if they're both dead or if something much worse happened. Murphy stands up and as he cracks his neck he turns to Bellamy. His eyes aren't blue but grey as the cuts on his face begin to heal. The blood remains and Bellamy tries to move but still can't. 

Murphy climbs on the bed on top of him and says "I'm so sorry but I'm gonna fix it. I'm gonna return what she took, okay? Do you trust me to do that?"

Bellamy knows he should say no but the truth is he does and that scares him more than whatever Murphy is about to do. He nods as Murphy leans down so that his lips are barely touching Bellamy's and when he opens his mouth, the energy that his mother took goes back into him. Instantly Bellamy feels 10 times better and he looks at Murphy who looks sad as he gets off the bed, heading for the door.

"I'm sorry. If you'd never met me none of this would of happened. I'm sorry, Bellamy."

"What happened to Freckles? I like it better when you call me Freckles." Bellamy says not wanting him to leave yet.

"I should go. You need to sleep. You've had a long night and you need to rest."

"I feel fine. In fact I feel better than fine and I don't want you to go. I want you to stay, so stay."

"I can't. We can't. I'm not who you think or what you think and what you feel is a lie."

"So stay and tell me. I think you owe me some kind of explanation considering your mother just tried to do whatever she did and you killed her for it. You did kill her, right?"

"Yeah and she was draining your life force, your essence. It's how she survived."

"Okay, so your mother was trying to kill me because I'm in love with you and I'm human but apparently you're not which means you have some explaining to do."

"You're not in love with me, you just think you are. It's part of what I am. I appear irresistible and people are drawn to me because of it. I draw you in so we can have sex and I can feed off you but I can't kill like my mother. I just keep people on a leash so to speak until I get bored and leave them. It's always about the sex and nothing else."

"She was a succubus, wasn't she? Which would make you an incubus, right? They feed off of sexual energy that is released during sex and almost always kill the person in the process."

"Very good, Freckles. Nice textbook definition but we don't always kill. Sometimes we keep them around and feed off of them slowly over time but I'm what's called a cambion. I'm a hybrid. My mother obviously was a succubus but my father was human. I inherited all of the incubi traits except the ability to kill. I can only feed off of someone and they never know it's happening. They just think the tiredness and weakness is from really good sex."

"Why didn't I fall for any of your mother's tricks?" He questions.

"What do you mean?" Murphy asks unsure what all his mother had done to him.

"She was you. She came to me as you but when she kissed me and touched me, I knew it wasn't you because it didn't feel the same. When you kiss or touch me this chill runs through me and leaves my skin tingling with the sensation of your touch long after it's gone. I felt none of that with her and she said it was because I was in love with you which I think I am."

"How can you be after knowing what I am? What I do to people, what I'll do to you it's..."

"As far as I'm concerned you're someone who likes sex and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't just like it, I need it to survive." Murphy states.

"But you forget we've never really had sex. I mean we've fucked but neither of us finished so..."

"Bellamy this isn't gonna work. I've been with 8 different people in one day, do you honestly think you'd be able to satisfy that need?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to find out. I want to find out. You're the one I want Murphy and I know you want me too."

"I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't. Goodbye, Freckles." Murphy says as he kisses Bellamy's cheek and leaves.

That's was over two weeks ago and Murphy still won't answer any of his calls or texts. It's driving him crazy and he figures if Murphy won't answer his calls or texts, maybe he will in person. He stands in front of Murphy's door for at least 20 minutes before he finally knocks on it and when the door opens to reveal a girl in just her underwear, he's jealous. Jealous of the fact that she was with his Murphy and that it should be him answering the door in his underwear, not some chick. She snaps her fingers in his face and he realizes that he'd been staring and hadn't heard her talking to him.

"What? Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said can I help you?" She repeats a bit annoyed.

"Is Murphy here?"

"C'mon in, I'll tell him you're here. It's Bellamy right?" She questions which throws him a bit but he nods as she heads upstairs to get him. When she comes back down, she's fully clothed and still smiling. 

"He'll be down in a minute, dear. You are gorgeous. I see why his mother wanted you so badly. Don't worry I'm a hybrid like John and I'm not a complete bitch like his mother. He told me about you, you know? It's quiet adorable actually."

"John? Why...did you and him..." Bellamy starts but Lexa cuts him off.

"God no. I mean don't get me wrong he's beautiful but he's like a brother to me and I've never thought about him like that. He called me because I've had a problem similar to his with you and he needed help in dealing."

"You've had a human in love with you too?"

"Had? Honey I still do and she's the best thing to ever happen to me. Of course unlike you, she has no idea what I really am but I'll tell her eventually. Maybe you know her, her name is Clarke."

"Wait, you're Lexa? Clarke talks about you all the time, she's one of my best friends. Well, was but we don't talk like we used to because of what went down with me and my ex, Roma."

"I know. She's talked about you and that. It's not that she doesn't understand because she does, it's just that you were still with Roma when you and Murphy messed around and that's what pissed her off. She misses you though. She'll never say it but she does. You should talk to her. Maybe after you and Murphy work things out we can double date." She suggests.

"Yeah, maybe. You staying?" Bellamy asks curiously.

"No, I gotta meet Clarke but you two have fun because he needs it." Lexa says with a sly smile as she leaves the house and Bellamy waits for Murphy. 

Once the front door closed, Murphy made his way downstairs. He walks into the living room where Bellamy is looking at the books on his bookshelf. He watches him for a while before he says anything. 

"Why are you here?"

"Because I miss you and you won't answer me when I call or text you."

"Bellamy, we can't..."

"I told you before I didn't care and I still don't. It doesn't matter to me that you're a hybrid because I love you."

"No you don't. It's just your body's reaction to my pheromones. It has nothing..."

He,s cut off by Bellamy closing the gap between them and kissing him. Murphy hesitates for only a second before he tangles his fingers in Bellamy's hair, pulling him closer. Bellamy backs him into a wall but as soon as Murphy's back is against it, he quickly changes the position and Bellamy is against the wall. They finally break apart but neither move. 

"You sure this is what you want?" Murphy questions him curiously. 

"I've never wanted anything more." Bellamy assures him, kissing him again. 

"Then we'll give it a try and see what happens."

Bellamy was different and Murphy was okay with that because he was too but Bellamy loved him anyways and Murphy couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave comments, kudos or both and all feedback is welcome.


End file.
